


My Wolf Husband

by PowerMuffin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerMuffin/pseuds/PowerMuffin
Summary: This is the story about the wolf Iwaizumi Hajime and his half wolf husband Oikawa Tooru.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 98





	1. The lonely wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea because I saw a picture on Twitter of the both of them as wolf's.  
> It will be a short storie, but I hope you like it.  
> Smut will come in later chapters.

Iwaizumi Hajime is a hybrid. Half human, half wolf. He doesn't have a mother and a father anymore. He doesn't know if they died or are still alive. They only an d first thing he remembers is waking up in a forest alone. 

He was a young puppy, left alone in a big forest. At first he didn't know what to do, I mean he is still a child, but after months of wandering alone through the forest he became better. 

He started to hunt his own meat. His first victory was over a small rabbit. It wasn't very big but at least he has something to eat. 

After years of being alone he is now around 5 years old. He grew slightly bigger and has a dark black, but _fucking_ fluffy hair. He has sharp emerald green eyes that kinkde shine in the sunlight.

Iwaizumi then picked up a scent with his nose. It kind smells like fish. He followed the scent and came into a view of a river. On the other side he saw a small town. It only has around 10 houses. 

Iwaizumi then smelled the delicious scent again and begins to walk, on his own, over the river.

When he was on the other side he hides behinds trees and bushes and watched the people doing their work. He also saw children play with a ball. 

He then heard rustle behind him. Out of his nature instincts he turned around and got onto his front feet, ready to attack the enemy that sneaks up on him. But as he was about to jump he saw a little boy, around his age. Another thing he noticed is that the boy has a white fluffy tail on his lower back. _Is he an wolf too?_

Then the boy looked at him and screamed. He fell down onto his butt and looked at the creature in front of him. Iwaizumi saw the that he was scared. He literally saw how terrified the boy is. 

Iwaizumi then took a step closer to him and the boy whined out of fear. He then took more and more steps closer to him. The boy put both of his arms around his face, ready to be eaten by the beast. But what he didn't expect was that the beast sniffles at him. To his surprise it started licking him. 

The boy first whined but then started to giggle. He tried to put Iwazumis snote away from his face. 

"Hahhaha.... Stop it, please... Haha!" the boy giggled. Iwaizumi then sat down in front of the boy.

"You aren't going to eat me, right?" the boy asks him. Iwaizumi huffed out a breath through his nose. The boy giggled again and patted his head. Iwazumis tail began to wiggle from side to side.

"Are you alone. Don't you have parents?" he asks Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi whined out and muzzled the boys chest.

"Don't worry. You don't need to be alone. You can be my friend if you want!" the boy says. Iwaizumis head shoot up. _Friends?!_

"My name is Oikawa Tooru. What's your name?" Iwaizumi looks deeply into the Oikawas eyes. He saw Oikawas eyes sparkle.

"Nice to meet you Iwaizumi Hajime".

* * *

At first Oikawa didn't bought Iwaizumi home because he was scared of the reaction of his mother if she saw the big wolf. He then decided to bring Iwaizumi food from home to the place where they first meet. 

After months of bringing food to him he decided to talk to his mother. 

"Mom? Can I ask you something?" he says and pulled slightly at her dress. She got on her knees.

"What is it Tooru?" she asks gently. Oikawa bit his lip.

"Can I-can I bring a friend home tonight. I meet him months ago but I wanted to ask you first." She patted his head.

"Of course you can. It's the first time you bring a friend home."

"Thank you Mom!" he screams and hugs her neck. She only laughs and says to get his friend for breakfast. Oikawa then began to ran to Iwazumis and his place.

"Iwa-Chan!.... Iwa-Chan!" he yells around. He then heard rustle to his right side. Then the black wolf walks out behind the bushes.

"Iwa-Chan, there you are. I have some big news!" he says loudly. Iwaizumi stood in front of him and tilted his head to one side.

"Mom says you can come for breakfast today. So come with me" Oikawas says and begins to walk back home. He then noticed that Iwaizumi doesn't follow him. He looks at the wolf.

"Iwa-Chan?!" he says wiht a slightly worried voice. The wolf only scretchs the ground with one paw.

"Is their a problem?" Oikawa als him and sits down in front of him. Iwaizumi looks him into his eyes. Then Oikawa knew what the problem IS. Iwaizumi is still a wolf. Oikawas mother would turn crazy. Oikawa patted his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't know, I forgot about you being a wolf." he says. Iwaizumi looks a t him with eyes that are saying _how could you forget it, idiot._ Oikawa gasped.

"Mean Iwa-Chan!" he whined. He then came up with something. He stood up promptly and starts running back home, leaving Iwaizumi their with a questioning face.

When he reached home his mother gasped and ask where his friend is, but Oikawa didn't care. He grabbed a book from his desk and starts sprinting of to Iwaizumi. 

When he was back he saw Iwaizumi sitting on all his paws and yawning. Oikawa walked over to him and held his book into his face. Iwaizumi looked at it before looking at him.

"Don't you get it Iwa-Chan!". The wolf breath out through his nose. Oikawa rolled his eyes before sitting down and open the book. The looked over the pages before he found what he looked for.

"Aha!" he says and points at the page. He then turned the book, now facing Iwaizumi.

"The books says that wolf's can turn into humans. So that means Iwa-Chan can be a human to if he tries" he says. Iwaizumi looks at him before looking at the book. _Could that be really true. Could that mean I don't need to hide anymore._

Iwaizumi takes a few steps back and closes his eyes. He knows Oikawa is watching him, but he still tries to concentrate. _Think. Come oooon. Think about how you would like as a human._

After a few moments nothing happens. Oikawa looked sad. Was this all just a lie. But then he saw a bright light and clapped his arms over his face. After the light begins to fade he looks at Iwaizumi. 

"I-I-Iwa-chan!"he says. Iwaizumi looks down and saw... hands?! And legs, feets and his body. He was a human. But still he you could see the black ears on top of his head and also his black tail. 

" Oi... Kawa? "he says with a stunned voice. Oikawa squealed and jumped into his arms and hugged him. Iwaizumi hugs him back.

" I can't believe it. Iwa-Chan you're a human! "he screams happily.

" Y-yeah. "Iwaizumi says and takes a few steps forward. It felt so awkward to only walk on 2 legs." I can't believe it. Thi is so weird but so cool! " Iwaizumi says. Oikawa nodded.

"So now you can come visit me, RIGHT!" Oikawa says and took on of his hands and looks at Iwaizumi with hopfull eyes. Iwaizumi nodded.

"Mhhh, let's go... I'm super hungry". 

Together they made their way to Oikawas home. Iwaizumi was greeted by Oikawas mother. She is a gently and nice woman, he noticed. Together they laid after breakfast on Oikawas bed. 

"Goodnight boys. Sleep tight." she says and slowly closes the door.

"Goodnight mom!"

"Night"

Together they laid in the bed and Oikawa asks Iwaizumi about how it feels to be a wolf. What he does. What he did back then. After a few minutes they both felt asleep next to each other. 


	2. A terrible mistake

After Iwaizumis first visit, Oikawa didn't want him to leave. He begged him to stay and besides Iwaizumi doesn't have a place to stay. So Oikawa told his mother about Iwaizumis situation and she said that he could stay. _Such a poor thing_ she thought.

So Iwaizumi stayed at them. He asked Oikawas mother if he could take a shower.

"Of course you can. I guess Tooru is also in the shower right now." Iwaizumi took some clothes that Oikawa lent him and walked to the bathroom. When he opened the door he saw Oikawa sitting on a small wood chair.

What he also saw were Oikawas brown ears on top of his head. He never saw them before, not even at night because Oikawa always wore a hat on top of his head. They looked so fluffy and they twitched at the sound of the door closing behind him.

He turned around and smiled as he saw Hajime.

"Hi Iwa-chan. Want to take a shower too? He asks and Iwaizumi nodded. He stripped from his clothes. Oikawa meanwhile walked over to the tube and sat inside of it. He sigh at the warm water surrounding him.

After a while Iwaizumi joined him. They splashed at each other and laughed. Then Iwaizumi came up with a topic. 

"Hey Oikawa. Why we all were hats outside?" Oikawa looks at him with a slightly sad face.

"My mother told me that we should were them. For our safety" he says. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow.

"But of what. Are the people in the town angry or something?". Oikawa shakes his head and tears filled his eyes.

"They hate hybrids. They... they killed my father years ago. But I-I was to small and because of that my mother....". Tears begin to stream down his face and Iwaizumi patted his head between his ears. He waited until Oikawa started to calm down.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you that" he says to Oikawa who whined. He whipped his face with one arm.

"No its alright. I mean you should need to now that we should were the hats all the time. I don't want to lose you" Oikawa says and looks into Iwazumis eyes.

Iwaizumi then clapped both of his hands. 

"I promise you that I will never die or let ANYONE hurt you, Okey Tooru!" Iwaizumi says and Oikawa nodded with a wobbly smile.

* * *

That promise was 10 years ago. Now both of them are 15 years old. Hajime was only a few months older that Tooru. But still, Oikawa would tease him that he grew taller then Iwaizumi. For that he always receives slaps to the back of his head. _That hurts Iwa-Chan!_

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were best friends. They bound that they at between each other was unbreakable. Oikawa was always the one who would make trouble while Iwaizumi would be the tough one and would help Oikawa out of his troubles. 

They still lived peaceful with Oikawas mother. She loved Iwaizumi like her own kid. And she new that Iwaizumi would protect his son. _I know he is troublesome but he is a really kind person on the inside._

But that peacefully living was not what faith has planned with them. One day Iwaizumi and Oikawa went out searching for berries. They went into the forest were nobody should see them.

"Oy Shittykawa! What are you doing you should wear your hat!" iwaizumi yelled at him. Oikawa whined at him.

"But Iwa-Chan. The hat hurts my sensetive ears" he whined at him and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's go back before it gets to dark"

"Iwa-Chan are you my mum?"

"OIKAWA!"

"AH.. Sorry Sorry!".

They went back to the town. Iwaizumi had to make sure nobody saw them. He peeks at the streets around the corners and when he saw nobody he and Oikawa walked fats trough the streets. 

But before they reached the end of it they heard a scream on their left side. They looked over and saw. A woman. She looked terrified. 

"M-m-m-Monster! MONSTERS! SOMEBODY HELP!" she screamed. But before Oikawa and Iwaizumi could react other people came out of their houses. They gasped as they saw Oikawa ears.

The women hid their children behind them while the men took torches and pitchforks. Iwaizumi could fell his animal anstinct coming alive inside of him. He saw a men coming up to Oikawa. Ouakwa shields himself and cried out. But before the impact came Iwaizumi jumped between them and throwed the pitchfork away.

The men took a few steps back. 

"Iwa-.. Chan" Oikawa asks. Iwaizumi got on all fours and growled. His clothes began to rip of and his hands and feet turned into paws. His nose became sharper and he grew black fur all over his body.

The people took steps back and watched as the once innocent Iwaizumi Hajime turned into a wolf. A BEAST. Iwaizumi then growled. He heard people running up to him and Oikawa and he jumped at them. 

He landed on on men and held him down. The men cried out as the beast showed of his sharp tooth and growled deeply at him. 

He then attacked the other people. He did know that he shouldn't hurt them, but he still needs to protect Oikawa. He saw out of his eye corner Oikawa fighting fighting with the pitchfork.

After he held back enough people he ran to Oikawa and nuzzled his hand. Oikawa then climbed onto his back and Iwaizumi ran. Into the direction of Oikawas mothers house.

He heard the people following them but he kept going. When they reached the door Oikawas mother came outside. 

"Tooru what is happening?!" she asks breathless.

"I don't have time. But I and Hajime need to leave!" he says and hugged his mother.

"Why..?" she asks like she couldn't believe her sons words.

"I'm sorry mom. But I don't want you to lose all of this. I love you." he says. He then heard Iwaizumi growl. The people are coming closer. He looks at his mother and the climbed onto his back.

"I Love the both of you. Please take care!"she says and cries.

"I know" he says. He then patted iwazumis head and Iwaizumi began to ran. He looks over his shoulder to see his mother falling down onto the ground. Then he put his head on hajimes back and clutches tightly onto his fur. _Im sorry mum._

Together they ran. Ran until the sun begins to rise again. Iwaizumi then came to a stop. Oikawa could feel Iwazumis heart pounding in his chest. Could feel his chest rising up and down fast. Oikawa then climbed of of him. Iwaizumi stayed in his wolf Form. 

Oikawa took his face and leaned his forehead onto Iwazumis. 

"I'm sorry... This is my fault..." he whispers quietly. Iwaizumi breath out and nuzzled his cheek. _Its not your fault, dumbass._

 _"_ Thank you Iwa-Chan."

Then he looks around them. Where are they. Iwaizumi then heard a sound. It came out of the trees. His ears twitched. Oikawa also noticed. He took a step closer to Iwaizumi.

"Who are you!" a voice said. Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa. _Answer him._

"I'm Oikawa Tooru. And this is my friend Iwaizumi Hajime. We are coming in piece."

Then a black silluet felt down from the trees onto the ground in front of them. Iwaizumi growled.

"Hush Iwa-Chan" Oikawa mocks him.

"You don't look like normal humans. Are you hybrids too? the voice asks and the figure steps closer until they both could make a men out of it.

" Yeah. I'm a Half-hybrid while my friend is a hybrid" Oikawa says.

The men laughs and steps closer until they sun hit the men. He smiled at the both of them brightly. 

"Well then welcome. My name is Sugawara Koshi" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You weren't aspecting that didn't you. I kind thought that I should bring other characters into the came. And sugawara is the sweetest mom so I thought why not.


	3. A new home for us

Sugawara Koshi was also an hybrid like Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Well he was not a wolf, but a fox. He has white ears and a white fluffy tail that wiggles with every step he made.

"Come with me" Sugawara said. But this was 10 minutes ago. Iwaizumi changed back into his human from. Still, Oikawa sees the way his ears are twitching. Maybe Iwaizumi thinks that this is a trap.

"Okey. We're here" Suga says with a smile. Iwaizumi and Oikawa are both looking stunned as they saw the big house in front of them. It was so big, you can't overlook it. Then the door opens and a broad man with slightly short hair and tanned skin came into view.

"Ah Suga you're back.... Who are they?" the man asks and pointed at Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

"Oh, this is Oikawa and this is Iwaizumi" Suga says. Iwaizumi and Oikawa gretted him.

"Oh new guests you say. Well..my name is Daichi Sawamura. But you can call me just Daichi" Daichi says with a small smile.

"Oh right, you can also call me Suga. I totally forgot it"

Iwaizumi saw that Daichi is also a fox. He has black ears and a black tail that looked much rougher then Suga's. Then they all went into the house.

It was also big from the inside. But Stull it was so comfy with the way the sunlight hit the windows and the wooden floor. It felt like a perfect home. 

"Hinata! Kageyama! We have guests here!" Suga yelled. Seconds later hurried footsteps could be heard. Then two teenagers came into view. The both wanted to go first through the door.

"Hinata Boke! I go first!" the dark blue fox yelled.

"No! I go first Kageyama!" the orange fox yelled. Then they both fell trough the door onto the floor.

"Guys please. Don't hurt each other" Suga says and Daichi looks disappointed and shakes his head. Then the orange hair looks at Iwaizumi and Oikawa and yelped.

"W-w-who are you. Do - do you Wanne fight" the fox named Hinata says.

"Ah no, they are here to stay."Daichi says with a dark glare. Then the fox named Kageyama came uno front of Suga.

"You are hybrids too, right?" he asks.

"Yeah. I'm a wolf and Oikawa is a half-hybrid wolf" Iwaizumi says. All of them gasped.

"A-a half-hybrid! Suga what is that?" Hinata asks. Suga sighs.

"We should let them rest first. I think they need a small break right? Come with me I get you something to drink and eat" Suga says and starts walking into the living room.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa followed him. As Iwaizumi walked by Kageyama and Hinata they could sense his dominant aura. But as Oikawa walked by Kageyama locks eyes with him. It was only for a few seconds, but so intense. 

Then they sat on the couch and Daichi joined them. 

"So. Where are you from? You don't seem to come for somewhere near here?" He asks.

"Yeah. We're coming from somewhere further away."Oikawa says.

"Oh really. Men you did walk far then. I didn't saw any wolf-hybrids in years. Do you too know each other long or...?" Daichi asks.

Oikawa laughed. "Yeah we're best friends. And I love my Iwa-Chan with everything I have" he says while hugging Iwazumi, who only growled.

Then Suga came walking in with plates and drinks. Iwazumi and Oikawa ate everything because they were so hungry and out of power. It tasted fantastic. 

"You really are a half-hybrid, Oikawa?" Suga asks. Ouakwa placed his cup on the table.

"Yeah. My father was a wolf while my mother was human. And well they fell in love and then I happened" he says with a laugh at teh end.

They all talked together to get to know each other. After the sun started to set, Iwazumi and Oikawa were lead to their room. It has a big king-size bed. 

"I hope you like it. Goodnight" Suga says.

"Goodnight" Oikawa says. As the door closed he fell in the bed with a loud sigh. The bed was sooo much comfortable then his bed back home. He laid under the blanket and hug it to his chest.

Then Iwazumi joined him and looked at Oikawa. Oikawa giggled and his his face in his pillow. He then felt one of Iwazumi hand crawl trough his hair. 

"I'm sorry" he says. The apology makes Oikawa look up. He took Iwazumis hand in his own.

"For what?" he asks innocent.

"That I could protect you. That we needed to left" he says and his ears fell on his head. _So cute_ Oikawa thought.

"Don't be. It was my fault for not wearing the hat. It was all my fault for us leaving and ending up here." Oikawa says and looks down. Iwaizumi muzzled his hair.

"It's our both fault. But I.... kinde like it here" Iwaizumi says. He then yaws. He was tired from all the running. He placed a kiss on Oikawas hand, that held his hand tight.

"Goodnight Oikawa".

"Goodnight... Iwa-Chan"

* * *

They stayed for a few days until they both decided to leave. They didn't want to make more trouble for Suga and Daichi. But Suga shakes his head. 

"Don't leave you two. It's alright I don't mind more people living here. So, PLEASE, stay!" Suga says.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi both gave in. They also didn't have another home were they could have went so.

They living now around 4 months and helped whereever they could. Iwaizumi went out to hutn with Daichi. Oikawa helped Suga with the cooking. 

"Say Suga... are Kageyama and Hinata your kids or....?" he says, not really sure of his own words. Suga laughed softly.

"No they not. Daichi and I found them in the forest. They were both so young and small that he took them with us. So now we are kinde like 'raise' them" he says.

"But I want to have kids one day" Suga says at Oikawa. Oikawa looks stunned. _What did he just said. Wants to have kids on his own. Is that even possible!_

"Ehm.... I...." Oikawa wants to says but his words were stuck in his throat. Suga raised and eyebrow.

"What. Is something the matter?" he asks innocent.

"Kids on-on you o... Own? That's not possible I mean..." Oikawa was so confused. Suga patted his shoulder.

"Don't you know that male hybrids can also give birth?" he says. Oikawas spoon fell out of his hand. He shakes his head.

"Oh. Well then now you know" Suga sys and returns to his cooking.

"But how is that possible. I mean....well I never really learnt something like that but. Is that true?! Can males give birth too?!" he asks Suga.

Suga place the cooking to the side and sat down at the kitchen table. He patted the place in front of him. Oikawa to the seat.

" Yeah. Daichi and I wanted to have children on our own. But the thing is that neither of us can get pregnant"Suga says and looks sad.

" Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you.... WAIT YOU AND DAICHI ARE TOGETHER! "Oikawa says. Suga rubbed the abck of his head.

" Yeah. Around 4 years now. But like I said only a few hybrids can get pregnant. "

" And why. Do they have something special. I mean we both have.... You know... We don't have the organs that women need to give birth." Oikawa says awkwardly.

"I know and I'm not a hundred percent sure either... But I saw a few male hybrids pregnant" Suga says.

Then they heard a knock on the front door. Iwazumis and Daichi must be back. Suga rushed to the door, leaving a confused Oikawa walone in the kitchen.

 _A male hybrid getting pregnant. Well... I think that is just some sort of magic. It will never happen anyways_ Oikawa thought before making his way to the other 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was a bit uncreative. But what will happen. Who will get pregnant? Will other guest also arrive soon?


	4. The process

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were sitting in the living room with daichi, while Hinata and Kageyama were fighting about who off them can jump higher. 

"Hey Daichi! You don't believe who's here!" Suga says and walks over or the others.

"HEY! HEY! HEEEEY!" an man screamed. _What a weird hairstyle_ Iwaizumi thought. The men was followed by another men. He is stunning Oikawa noticed.

"Bokuto, Akaashi. Your back" Daichi says. He stands up and hugged the other men, leaving Oikawa and Iwaizumi confused.

Then the guy with the weird hairstyle noticed the both off them. He jumped into the seat in front of them and looked amazed. 

"Hey guys. I'm Bokuto. Who are you? Where are you from? Are you hybrids too! Are you-"

"Bokuto-San. Please came to down." the other men says.

"Oh sorry. My mistake."

Sugar and Daichi sat down with them. Hinata and Kageyama finally joined them. 

"Bokuto-San!" Hinata screamed.

"Hinata-kun. Long time no see. And Kageyama hello to you too!"

Suga sits down next too Oikawa. Oikawa leaned over to him. 

"Who are these too, Suga?"

"Oh... This is Bokuto and his boyfriend Akaashi" Suga says. That got Bokutoy attantion.

"That's right. My boyfriend Akaashi!"Bokuot says proudly.

The atmosphere in the room was good, before it was cut off by a growl. Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi who has his fangs barred at Bokuto. 

" Iwa-Chan? Is there a problem? "Oikawa asks him, but only got another growl out of Iwazumi. Bokuto held his hands up.

" I don't want to harm you. I know I'm a wolf too but I won't do anything "Bokuto says. _Thats it_ Oikawa thought. _He is a wolf too , his boyfriends probably too. Iwa-chans instincts must be the problem._

" Alright guys. I guess you should leave now. Your probably both tired off the long walk. You're bedroom is still the same" Daichi says, breaking the tense situation. Akaashi nodded and Bokuot followed him into their bedroom.

Now it was The four of them, plus Hinata and Kageyama. Oikawa saw Kageyama eyes that he is amazed by Iwaizumi. Of course he would, iwaizumi is practically yelling ALPHA.

What Oikawa didn't aspect is that Kageyama stood up and bowed in front of Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi looks at him.

"Iwaizumi - San could you please teach me how to do something like this!" he says.

Oikawa saw Iwaizumi eyes are still not in his normal human form.but before he could say something Suga stepped between them. 

"Kageyama I guess you should leave Iwaizumi alone. Go out with Hinata, Okey?"

Hinata jumped up from were he sat and started running, quickly followed by Kageyama. They were yelling about who is faster. 

Oikawa out a hand on Iwaizumis shoulder. He could fell how tense they are. 

" Iwa-Chan is everything alright? "he asks gently. But iwaizumi just shrugged of his hand.

" Yeah." Iwaizumi says with now movement.

Oikawa could feel that Daichi and Suga must feel something too, with how the way Iwaizumi is acting differently. So Oikawa tries and asks again.

" Really? You don't seem to—". Out of nowhere Iwaizumi stand up and walks out of the room. Seconds later they all heard a door slam shut. Suga whined at the sound.

"Did something happened between you two." Daichi says. Oikawa shakes his head.

"No. Not something that I would know." he says. His ears falling onto his head. Suga put his hand on his thigh.

"Oikawa... How old is Iwaizumi?"

"Almost 18. In 2 months his birthday is. But how does this help me?"

Sugar looks at Daichi. Daichi nodded before standing up and also left the room. He closed the door on his way out. Suga then looks at Oikawa. 

"Oikawa... Iwaizumi is probably in a phase where....well....he is still a wolf on one side... and when wolf reach a age they get more controlled by their natrual instincts..." Suga says and looks at Oikawa.

"And what can I do? How can I help him? Will he get hurt?" Oikawa asks and grabs both of Sugas shoulders. Suga shakes his head.

"You need to asks Bokuto or Akkashi. They both wolf's too. They know what to do" Suga says. Oikawa nodded. Then Suga goes into the kitchen. Oikawa stood up and made his way to Akaashi and Bokuto.

* * *

Akaashi heard a knock on the door. 

"Come in" he says. Then he saw Oikawa stepping inside.

"Oikawa-san. What is it?"

"I.... I have a question."

Akaashi sits on the edge of the bed. 

"How can I help you?"

"I.... I need to ask Bokuto for this" oikawa says and Akaashi nodded. He then opens a door that leads into what Oikawa assumed a bathroom.

Seconds later Bokuot came out with wet hair. His hair is falling down. It does look weird, seeing him like this. 

"Hey Oikawa! How can I help you." he says with a grin.

"Iwa-Chan is acting weird. He isn't usually like this what you saw before. And Suga said that I should asks you a bout this" Oikawa stated. Bokuto face turned serious.

"Iwa-Chan is turning 18 in 2 months and Suga said something about his natural instincts or something like that... You know. I wanted to aks you for."

Akaashi and Bokuto sat down on the bed. Oikawa sat on one chair. Bokuto ran a hand trough his hair.

"Well Suga is right. His natural instincts are trying to control him" _WHAT!_

"Don't worry nothing will happen its just... I'm was in the same situation like Iwaizumi before. We are hybrids, yeah, but we still have a human side. The wolf inside of us tries to take control. But we can't let this happen. So we kinde, or Iwaizumi is trying to fight against his instincts. This is why sometimes his wolf inside of him is more present now. "

" And how can I help him?"Oikawa asks because now he is more worried then before.

" You can't really help him. It's comes natrual and goes naturally. But it's different from wolf to wolf, you know. It just needs to past by and hope that everything tunes good in the end. "

" Can something happen?!" Oikawa asks. Akaashi noticed how tense he is.

" Please Oikawa-san. You need to lose some tense" Akaashi says. Oikawa leaned back into his chair again. Taking one deep breath in and out.

"Can something go wrong?". Bokuto looks at him with a slightly worried face.

"Well if Iwaizumi 'loses' against in inner wolf he can't become a human anymore. Well he can but it's nearly possible." Bokuto says.

Oikawa looks blankly at the floor. _I could lose him. He could never tune into a human again._

"Oikawa-san are you alright?" Akaashi gently asks. Oikawa nods and stands up. 

"Yeah I just need... Some time to process this.but thank you for you're help." he says before he opens the door and closes it shut. 

"Do you think that Iwaizumi can make it?" Akaashi asks. He laid a hand on Bokutos shoulder. 

"I don't really know him but... I could feel that his inner beast is powerful. I hope that he is just as strong like that as a human." Bokuto says. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well way to go with that. What will happen to Iwaizumi? I don't know?  
> Hope you liked this chapter and this fic so fare! 🙈


	5. The Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An action part. Sorry if it's cringy😖.  
> But I hope you like this chapter.

Iwaizumi woke up in the middle of the night. He was sweating like hell. He pulled his shirt over his head and tosses his jeans away. He lays down again and looks over to Oikawa, who was still sleeping. 

Iwaizumi turns over to face Oikawa. He brushed his hand through his hair. Oikawa eyes squeezed before he opens them. 

"Iwa-Chan...?" he asks with a tried voice.

Iwaizumi brushed Oikawas hair out off his face, when he his heart suddenly tightens. He squeezed his chest. Oikawa was immediately alarmed. 

"Iwa-Chan! What is it!" he asks with a panic voice. Iwaizumi shook his head.

"N-nothing is wrong Oikawa.... go back to sleep..." iwaizumi says before his chest tightens again. He groaned.

"Nothing my ass."Oiakwa says. He stood up and helped Iwaizumi lean against the headboard. He puts one hand on his Iwaizumis chest. _His heart is beating fast._

" Does it hurt much. Should I call Suga?! " Oikawa asks him but Iwaizumi shakes his head again.

" It-it will stop on his own" he groaned.

Oikawa just sits on Iwaizumi thighs and could only watch his friend in pain. But there is nothing he could do to help him. Oikawa sighs.

"Should I bring you water?"He asks. Iwaizumi groaned. _God he is a pain in the ass_ Iwazumi thought, but still nodded. Oikawa then stood up and closes the door behind him.

He made his way to the kitchen. What he didn't aspect was that Suga and Akaashi are sitting their and talking. They both noticed then that Oikawa was there.

"Good morning Oikawa." Suga greeted.

"Do you want to join us Oikawa-san" Akaashi added with a gently voice.

Oikawa shakes his head. He made his way to the cupboards. He searched to find a glass. The other hybrids notice that he is hectic.

"Is something wrong?" Suga asks.

Oikawa then found a glass and fills it with water. 

"No, yes well Iwa-chans cheats hurts. And I.... I just want to help him...!" oikawa says fast. He then speed walks out off the kitchen. Suga and Akaashi followed him.

"What do you mean 'his chest hurts' Oikawa?" Suga asks.

"Well he was sweating like crazy and his chest started to hurt..." Oikawa says and walks the stair up as fast as he could with a glass of water.

Then they stood in front off the bedroom. But before Oikawa could open the door, Akaashi grabbed his wrist.

"DON'T GO INSIDE!" he says with a load voice. Oikawa looks at the hand on his wrist, then at Akaashi. He raised an eyebrow.

"And why the hell should I not!" Oikawa shots back and tears his hand out of his grip. He then took the doorknob. But Akaashi put his hands around his waist, holding him in place.

"Don't go Please!" he begs and Oikawa trys to wiggle out of his grip.

"AKAASHI LET ME GO. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Ouakwa screams.

"Could you two be quiet. We shouldn't wake the others up!" Suga whisper-yells at them.

"Who shouldn't you wake up" Daichi says from behind. The other three froze in place. Behind Daichi, Bokuto stands. Akaashi let go off Oikawa.

"What is going on here?" Daichi asks.

"I just wanted to get a glass off water for Iwa-Chan when Akaashi suddenly went crazy about me going in!" Oikawa says.

"Oikawa-san please you need to–" Akaashi begins.

"Why is everyone here?" Hinata asks behind Akaashi. Kageyama stood beside him.

"Is there a problem?" Kageyama asks. Suga shakes his head.

"No, everything is fine, Okey. You don't need to worry." Suga says at them.

"Well if everything is alright, then explain me why Akaashi doesn't let me go into my room!" Oikawa says angry.

"Oikawa-san I'm trying to explain to you that–". **Crash.** All off them jumped at the sudden sound inside off the bedroom. Oikawa panics. _IWA-CHAN!_

Oikawa opens the door. But again Akkashi tries to stop him. 

"PLEASE Oikawa–"

"LET ME GO!" Oikawa screams and pushed Akaashi back. Akaashi fell to the ground. Bokuto was immediately at his side. Oikawa opens the door and Akaashi stretches out his arm. _Please no, Oikawa!_

OIkawa opens the door to reviel Iwaizumi lying on the floor with a blanket on top off him.

"IWA-CHAN!". Oikawa rushed to his side. He shakes Iwaizumis shoulders, trying to wake him up. Suga rushed inside with Daichi. Suga placed a hand on the forehead of Iwaizumi.

"Shit, he's burning" Suga says. Oikawa eyes began to water. Daichi grabs his shoulder and Oikawa looks at him.

"Don't worry. We will help him". Oikawa nodded and gave a wobbly smile.

"We need to get him to the shower, to cool him down" Bokuto offers. They all stood up. And left for the bathroom, to prepare everything.

Oikawa stays at Iwaizumis side. He pulls the blanket down his head to reviel his face. _WHAT THE–._

Iwaizumis nose was in his wolf form. He pulls down the Rast of the blanket to see that Iwaizumi doesn't have his hands and legs. He has his paws.

"What the hell!" Oikawa says.

"I tried to tell you Oikawa. Iwaizumi begins to transform into his wolf form! You need to get out!" Akaashi says. Bokuto looks at Iwaizumi.

"He is right Oikawa. Please leave Iwaizumi alone".

"No, why should I! What is wrong with you two!" he screams. He then stands up and walks over to them.

"Akaashi and I are trying to protect you. And all the others. So please leave Iwaizumi alone" Bokuot says and tries to grab his arm,but Oikawa steps back.

"NO, I'M NOT LEAVING HIM ALONE. GO F–". Oikawa was cut off by a deep growl, that sends shivers down his spines.

"Oh no" Bokuto says and shields Akaashi.

Oikawa turns to Iwaizumi and saw that he was a wolf. But his eyes weren't his normal emerald green. No, they were a deep red. The wind opens curtains and the moon shines into the room. Iwaizumi howls loudly.

"Iwa.... - chan...?" Oikawa says. Iwaizumi face snapped at him. Before he bares his sharp fangs and steps closer to them. Oikawa takes steps back.

"KAGEYAMA! HINATA! GO FIND THE OTHERS!" Bokutos shouts at them. The other ran off to find them.

Oikawa held his hands up, signaling Iwaizumi that he isn't dangerous. But Iwaizumi mouth began to water and he growls. 

"I-Iwa-chan it's m-me Tooru. Don't you see..." oikawa says but Iwaizumi barks at him and Oikawa fell down to the floor.

"Oikawa. This isn't Iwaizumi anymore! He is only a wolf now!" Bokuto says.

Oikawa shuffles back. _No that can't be true._ The wolf, or beast now, steps closer to Oikawa. _He promised me he would never hurt me._

"OIKAWA!" Akaashi yells. Oikawa snaps out off his thoughts in time to dodge Iwaizumis attack. Oikawa screams and sprints off, out off the room with, bokuto and Akaashi. 

They all ran to the living room. Trying to hide from the wolf. Iwaizumi follows them. 

Bokuto and Akaashi hid in one of the closest, Oikawa hid under the couch. 

The wolf steps are slow, but is still growling wild. Oikawa shivers as he saw the paws waking in front off him. He then heard yelling. 

"BOKUTO! OIKAWA! AKAASHI! WHERE ARE YOU!". Suga was screaming. 

Akaashi wants to go out and tell them to leave but Boktuo stops him. 

"if you go out now, you will die" he whisper and Akaashi nodded clutching his belly. 

Daichi, suga and Kageyama with Hinata walking down they stairs. The wolf attantion was snapping towards them. Suga gaspes as he saw the beast in the living room. 

"Kageyama, hinata step back!" Daichi yells. The both ran up the stairs and watched the scene from the top. 

"Daichi please don't hurt him!" Suga tells him. Daichi grabs one off his hand, looking at him. 

"I know.... but", daichi steps into the living room, the beast growled. Daichi then begins to transform as well. "If he wants to hurt one off us, I need to hurt him". He then is a wolf. The beast growled. 

All off them watching the two wolf's. Iwaizumi is the first to attack. He ran to daichi, trying to bite him but Daicchi jumps to the side. Iwaizumi turns and runs again to him. Daichi also ran. The collided and wrestling on the floor. Iwaizumi and Daichi try to bite each other. 

Sugar saw that Iwaizumi was bigger then Daichi. While Daichi was around as tall as his waist, Iwaizumi was as tall as his head. 

Iwaizumi then bites into Daichis neck, sinking his fangs into it deep. Daichi holes in pain before he was throwed away by Iwaizumi. Daichi slaps against one wall. 

"DAICHI!" Suga yells and out of reflect he rans to him. Iwaizumi saw it and gunr to him ready to fight. 

But suga didn't noticed it he was to focused on Daichi. Daichi opens his eyes and barks. Suga turns around and saw Iwaizumi running to him. Suga blocks his face with his arms but the impact never came. 

Sugar snaps his eyes open and saw Oikawa standing in front off him. The beast lays on top off him, growling at him. Oikawa whined as he saw the fangs near his face. 

"Oi.... Kawa?" 

Oikawa looks at the wolf. His Iwa-Chan. He lays still under the wolf.he lifts one arm, but the wolf growled at that. He stops before moving it again, keeping eye contact with the wolf. 

"Iwa-Chan. I know you can hear me, so please, come back" he says and tears begin to fall down his face. The wolf looks at him and saw the tears. 

The wolf sniffs at him. Oikawa looks at him with a sad face and sniffles. The wolf stops growling. Oikawa arm fell down to the floor. 

They all waited for something to happen. Seconds off just staring. The wolf howls and steps of off Oikawa. Oikawa sats up. 

Iwaizumi was shifting between wolf and human. He was howling and turning, in pain. 

"Come on Hajime I know you can do it" Oikawa says and stands up. Walking over to the wolf. But then the shifting stops. Iwaizumi was still a wolf. He looks at Oikawa. Then jumps at him, Oikawa blocks his view with his arms.

Then there was a crash. Oikawa looks and the window in front off him was broken. Iwaizumi wasn't there anymore. 

Bokuto and Akaashi came out off the closet. Akaashi walks over to suga, who was lok king at Daichis injuries. 

Bokuto joins Oikawa. 

"This wasn't Iwa-Chan. Wasn't it?" he asks and looks at Bokuto, hoping he isn't wrong. Bokuto puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry but.... I would lie if I say yes" he says before walking to the other, helping daichi to stand up.

Oikawa looks out off the window, into the forest. _Oh Hajime. What have I done?!_


	6. An old enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be ready for another fighting scene guys.  
> 😁😅

Suga walks out off his and Daichis bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

"How is he?" Akaashi asks.

"He will be Okey. I guess he just needs some rest." he says with a small smile.

He then walks to them and sits down on a chair. He looks around, trying to find a Oikawa, but he is nowhere to be seen. 

"Where's Oikawa?"

Bokuto sighs and brushes his hand trough his hair. 

"He sits in his bedroom and won't come out. I guess he is still overwhelmed with the situation" Bokuto states.

"Hey. Oikawa didn't even know to that moment that wolf's have this kind of side. Or that's what he least told me" Akaashi says.

Sugar then stands up and walks down the floor to Oikawas bedroom. He knocks soflty on the door, checks if he can heard movement behind the closed door. 

"Oikawa.. Its me, Suga. Can I come in?". When he hears no answer he opens the door. He sees a Figur lying underneath a big blanket, facing away from the door.

Suga walks to the bed and sits down beside Oikawa. He sees the bags under Oikawas eyes. _Poor guy._ He brushed Oikawa ears, but he just wiggles them away from the touch, laying them down flat on top of his head.

"Oikawa you can't stay forever in here. You shouldn't give up. It doesn't suit you" Suga says. Oikawa only groaned.

"Of you think you're ready to come out again you can join us. We are going into the forest, for Daichis wound. We are looking for plants that help him" Suga says and stands up.

He walks to the door, before turning his head to look at Oikawa, who looks at him. 

"And... Are you coming or what" he says with a smile. Oikawa groaned but still stands up. He stretched his back, hearing it pop. Then changes into new clothes and follows Suga.

"Oikawa, man you're still alive!" Bokuto says and claps him onto his back. Akaashi tries to calm Bokuto down. Oikawa rolls his eyes. _I guess it's good to talk with them again._

* * *

Kageyama and Hinata are running from bush to bush. They betted who off them could find more herbs.

" Oy don't run to far!" Suga yelled. _He just like a mother_ Oikawa thinks. But really, Hinata and Kageyama were both 15 years old and still, they are acting like childen. 

They all walk around the forest and found different herbs and different mushrooms, for cooking. 

Akaashi picks up a mushrooms when he sees in the corner off the eye that Bokuto looks up into the sky. 

"Bokuto. Is something wrong?" he asks gently and nugged his shoulder. Bokuto still looks up into the sky.

"Do you smell this Akaashi?" he says in a serious voice. _What does he mean?_ Akaashi sniffs the air.

"No, I don't smell something. Maybe your nose reacts to the mushrooms." he says and picks other mushrooms.

"Maybe you're right" Bokuot says and walks further with the other. He looks behind them. He could swear that he smelled something. Something _very_ familiar.

After a little time they all found enough for the rest of the month. Suga collects all of the things. Kageyama and Hinata Bettes who off them can lift more, so they took a basket and walking on front of the others. 

Suga and Akaashi were talking, while Oikawa only half listing to what they say. But then Suga came up with a topic. 

"Say Akaashi. Do you want kids in the future again?" 

"I don't know. For now Bokuto and I are happy like this."

Oikawa then spoke up. 

"What do you mean, kids again?"

Akaashi looks just a surprised as Suga. Then Akaashi looks at the ground.

"I had a kid before,but....it died." he says.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to... I didn't know that you–" Oikawa says.

"Don't worry. It was also a surprise for me you know because... I'm not a hybrid you should get pregnant in the first place" he says. Oikawa looks dumbfolded.

"Wait-what?!"

"Yeah Akaashi and I are both hybrids you can't get pregnant, but it turns out that it's still possible." Suga says.

Akaashi helds his stomach in his hand. 

"Yeah. It was a surprise" he says and rubs his belly.

"And how.... Did you kid.... Died?" Oiakwa asks gently.

"Well.... I was in my second first month and you could slightly see my belly.... But when I was going to get food for cooking.... I was shot in the belly.... with an arrow" he says.

_What?! Shot with an arrow! How could someone shot a pregnant person. It must be the humans_ Oikawa thought. He gritted his teeth. 

"Before you asks, no, it wasn't a human" Suga says. Oikawa was stunned.

"Who then. What person would shot a pregnant hybrid?!"

Akaashi and Suga look both angry. 

"It was Ushiwaka, that bastard" Suga says and fisted his hands.

"And who is that, again?!" Oiakwa asks.

"Ushiwaka is also a hybrid. A dog. But he is so much powerful then a normal one." Suga says.

"Yeah. He was the one who.... shot me because I didn't want to be his wife. He wantwd someone who could get pregnant. When he found out that I was, he thought that I was one of the hybrids you could get pregnant. But I didn't want to marry him. So I guess he was angry and shit me... "Akaashi says. The memories in his head make his eyes water. Suga hugs him gently.

Oikawa on the other side was angry. _What kind of asshole is that fucking dude?! Like seriously!_

Akaashi wanted to hug Bojuot in that situation. Just then he noticed that Bokuto was far more behind them. 

"BOKUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE!" he yells out. They all then noticed that Bojuot ran to them.

"Hid behind the trees!" he says loadly.

They all looked at him, as if he went crazy. 

"What do you–"

"GO FUCKING HID!" he yells, before he shifting into his wolf form. Moments later they was a bark to be heard. But more the one.

"Oh no, why now Ushiwaka" Suga says.

Oikawa didn't know what to do. Suga then pushed him, with Hinata and Kageyama, to hide behind the bushes. The three off them looking closely at the scene in front of them.

Bokuto growled and gritted his teeth, so his fangs were on display. Oikawa never saw Bokuto like this. So serious. He then saw 4 dogs walking up to them.

He saw a red one with a shaggy tail, who jumps from side to side. Behind them two back dogs. At the front was a dog, but he was bigger then the others, who has a brown smooth tail. He is as big as Bokuto!

Bokuto growled again and steps in front of Suga and Akaashi, to shield them. The brown dog transforms into a human. He was a little bit taller then Oikawa.

"Good evening, Suga, Akkashi and.... Bokuto" he greeted.

"What the hell you want here, Ushiwaka!" Suga yells angry. Ushijima looks unimpressed.

"I was walking around here when I smelled you. I wanted to greet old friends" he says.

"Greet friends! Oh please humor me!" Akaashi says.

Then a red dog transform into a human. He has red hair, that was more crazy then Bokutos.

"Oh! Where are you're little friends. The blue haired and orange haired boy?!" he asks with a laugh.

"Why would we tell you" Suga says.

"I just wanted to greet them as well. I just guess they don't have enough manner, just like you" the redhead says. That's when Bokuto snaps.

He jumps at the redhead, who easily steps to the side, to block the attack. The 2 black dogs came in action. The jumped onto bokutos back.

Akaashi took the chance to took out a knife, trying to attack Ushijima. Ushijima blocks him, turns him around and holds his hands in a deep grip. 

Akaashi couldn't wiggle out off the grip. He then felt _his_ knife being held by his throat. Bokuto saw it and shakes the dogs off the back, helping Akaashi. But again he was knock out by the red dog. He wore a crazy smile.

"I didn't want to fight with you. But if you insist" Ushijima says. Suga takes out a knife but saw Ushijima holdingg the knife closer to Akaashi throat.

"One step more and he is death meat" he says. Bokuto was held on the gro2by the other 3 dogs. Suga sighs and throws the knife in front oof Ushijima.

But before Ushijima reacts a orange and blue fox came running up from behind. Akaashi frees himself out of the grip, took his knife. Ushijima grabs hinatas neck and throws him to the side, because he is still smaller then Ushijima.

Kageyama steps in front of him and tries to attack but Ushijima just pins him down, by his neck. He took suga's knife, that lies next to him and held it between his eyes. Kageyama whines. 

Suga and Akkashi were shocked. 

"These idiots!" Suga cursed. Akaashi tries to help Bokuto and fights against the red dog. Suga in the the time tries to free Kageyama from Ushijima.

"I didn't mean to fight you" Ushijima says calm.

"YOUR LYING!" Suga screams. His 'son' now pinned to the ground, while the other lays helpless on the ground.

"Let him go. NOW!" suga demands, but Ushijima doesn't reacts.

"And what do you do if I don't?" Ushijima says and helds the knife to Kageyamas neck. The young fox howls in pain.

Oikawa could only watch. He could only sit in his kimono behind the trees. _Kimono? Yes, his Kimono!_

Oikawa garbs under his kimono, searching his back, trying to find something helpful. He will not let this end here. Not like this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! What will happen now. Can Oikawa help Suga and Akaashi or must he watch Kageyama die?! Who knows.
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter. See you next time! ❤️


	7. Back to me

Oikawa is searching his back. Then he finally grabs it. His bow. He got the arrow from his mother. She said that he should use it if someone is trying to hurt him or hajime. 

He took out an arrow and put it on the bow. It was a long time ago that he last used it.

Akaashi and Bokuto feeded themselves, now fighting the other 3 dogs together. Suga was still, hopelessly looking at kageyama.

"Take one more step and you can watch him die. Or you come with me and be my wife" Ushijima says.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF. I WILL NEVER COME WITH YOU!" Suga screams. As he would ever leave Daichi over Ushijima. Speaking of Daichi. He was at home now, wondering were all the others were. 

"Those are some harsh words. Don't you think? I mean, I still have you lovely son here" Ushijima says and turns Kageyamas head up. He howls and wiggles his tail fast. 

"I give you one last chance. Come with me or he will be dead."

Suga eyes were between rage and pain. He the closes his eyes and sigh. He then ran up, promptly, to Ushijima. But he attack was blocked by another dog. _There are another dog now!_

Suga began to stand up but from behind he heard sounds, but it was already to late for him to react. He was pinned down to the ground by 2 other dogs. 

"LET ME GO!" Suga screams. 

"Sadly for you Suga. It was your last chance. Now look... and see you son die."Ushijima says lowly. 

Suga gasps. Everything was moving in slow motion. The knife Ushijima raises. The howls of kageyama. Akaashi and Bokuto fighting. 

" Die". Ushijima says. 

"NOOOOOOO!" Suga screams. 

But then there was a sound and seconds later Suga sees Ushijima falling backwards,the knife flying out of his hand. Kageyama took that chance and ran away. 

"Who dares to" Ushijima says and looks around. 

Two other sounds could be heard and Suga hears the two dogs running away with howls. Suga looks up and saw a little bit behind him, Oikawa. _With a bow?!_

"I dare you to hurt them one more time" Oiakwa says loadly, already reloading his bow with an arrow. Ushijima was impressed. He stands up. 

The last time Ushijima saw someone so magnificent was long time ago. Another thing he noticed, by the scent, that the boy was not a full hybrid. A perfect wife. 

"DIE! YOU ASSHOLE!" Oiakwa says and shots. Ushijima blocks it easily. He then vanished out of the sight. 

Oikawa looks around. _How is that possible!? Is he an alien?!!_ Oikawa then felt a pressure behind him. His arms were trapped behind his back. 

"Let me go. Stop it!" Oikawa says, trying to kick Ushijima. Ushijima chuckles deeply next to his ears. The sound made Oikawa shiver. He then gasped as the feeling of Ushijima to unge running up his neck. 

"STOP IT I SAID!!" Oikawa says. He saw suga trying to sit up but he was wounded deepke in his ankle. One of the dogs must a bitten him. 

"What a perfect wife you would be" 

"A WHAT–" 

"You're not a full hybrid so you are perfect for caring my children in the future" 

"LIKE HELL I WILL" Oikawa says. Ushijima whistle and the dogs came running up to him. 

"Were leaving" He says sharply. Tendou transforms into a human. A crazy smile on his face. 

"Really now?! I just had so much fun" he says and turns to Akaashi and Bokuto. Bokuto growls. 

"yeah let's go" he say and throws Oikawa over his shoulder. His wrist were now bound. Oikawa wiggles and screams for help. 

Bokuto and Akaashi taking steps forward but the 5 dogs surround them,with no chance off letting them get through. Ushijima began to walk away. 

" NO PLEASE!" Oikawa begs. He didn't want to be this assholes wife. Let alone carrying his children. He didn't even know if he could. He then bits into Ushijima neck. He grunts and let Oikawa drop to the ground. Oikawa breathed loadly in.

"HAIJIMEEEE!!!!"he screams and the forest seems to come quiet. Ushijima garbs his neck but Oikawa tries to fight against it. 

Then there was a load howl. The next thing was that the dogs were pushed away. Oikawa looks up and saw black fur. And a big wolf. 

Oikawas eyes began too water. 

The dogs are trying to pin the big wolf down, but he was to BIG. The wolf easil, kicks them off to the side. 

"HAIJ–!" oikawa cries and tears began to flow. The wolf snapes his head to rm the voice. His eyes became red and he ran to Ushijima. 

Ushijima transforms into a dog also running up too the wolf. They made impact with each other, head on head. No one of the both of them wanted to give up. They tried to push each other. 

Oikawa then felt Tendou grabbing his bound wrist and taking him with him. Oikawa cries in pain. 

The Wolf must have noticed it because out of nowhere he found energy and pushed the dog with a load impact in a tree. Ushijima stands up, but Hajime bits on off his legs and throws him through the air. 

Tendou let go off Oikawa and takes Ushijima. He puts him onto his back. 

"We will come back! THIS IS NOT THE END!" he yells. Then transforms and ran away with Ushijima. 

Bokuto and Akaashi were already helping Suga, Hinata and Kageyama out. Akaashi then ran to Oikawa. With a knife he cuts the rope. Oikawa rubbed his wrists. 

"Oikawa-san..." Akaashi says and Oikawa knew what he meant. The big wolf was no other then Hajime. 

Oikawa stoods up and walks to the wolf. 

"Please be careful. He could still hurt us...." he adds soflty. Oikawa took slow steps to the wolf. He held out an hand, tunes his back around with his eyes closes. Ready to be hunted again. 

But he then felt a wet nose touching his hand before licking it. Oikawa turns and saw the emerald green eyes. Oikawa smiles softly, letting out a deep breath. 

"Haijme.... is that you" He says and takes the face in both off his hands. The wolf's tail began too wiggle. Oikawa laughs. Akaashi and the other are coming closer. 

"Its him again. My Iwa-Chan" he says. 

Bokuto and Oikawa helped Hinata, Kageyama and Suga sitting on the back off the big wolf. Together there made their way home. 

Saftly at last now. 


	8. Information

Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you that I don't really know if I should continue this story. I planned it completely different, so..... GOSH! I don't fucking know. Help me😖

I would end this story here and would start a different story. I have so many ideas to this story but I don't know how to put them all in 😬😑


	9. Coming home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I decided to continue the story. The thing is I want to put so much into it at once and I don't no. It's weird, but I hope you like this chapter. 😍🤗

When they arravied at home, Daichi came up to them. He asks them what happened. Bokuto was the one who tried to calm him down, while Oikawa and Akaashi helping Suga and the other two.

Suga laid down in bed with Daichi. Akaashi asks if he could help him with his wounds, but Daichi says he should take care of Kageyama and Hinata.

Daichi grabs one bandage and wraps it soflty around Suga's ankle. Suga hissed at the contact of Akaashis medicine on it.

"Sorry, does it hurt that badly?" Daichi asks soflty and strokes Suga's leg. Suga shakes his head.

"It's alright. It just strings a little, but nothing else" he says soflty. He then looks at Daichi and saw his teary eyes.

"Daichi, why are you so sad?" he asks and grabs Daichi face in both of his hands. Daichi sigh and put one of his hand on top of Suga's.

"I-I wish I could have been their... to protect you and the others. To save you. " Daichi says. Suga let out a breath. He then shuffled closer to Daichi, so that he can hug him. Suga put his head at Daichi chest and Daichi wraps him up in his arms, holding him close.

"Don't worry Daichi. It's Was also my mistake for trying to fight against Ushijima alone. It wasn't you're fault, okey" he says softly.

Suga lifts his head and puts his forehead against Daichis. They look at each other before Suga began to laugh soflty.

"What's so funny?" Daichi asks.

"It's funny that you want to protect all of us at once. You're kind like a dad for all of us" he laughs. Daichi smiles. He grabs suga's waist and throws him to the side, on the bed. Suga yelped at the contact.

"Well if I'm the dad of this family your the mum" Daichi says. Suga slaps him softly on the shoulder. Together they laid next to each other on their bed. Teasing each other with weird remarks.

* * *

Bokuto waited in the bedroom at the edge of his bed when he hears the door open. He looks up and sees his boyfriend. Akaashi shuts the door, before making his way to him. 

Bokuto grabs his wrist and pulls him into his lab. Akaashi puts his arms around his shoulders. Bokuto lays his head into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent.

"I'm sorry Akaashi" Bokuto says.

"Why are you sorry. You were so strong out their. Fighting alone against 3 dogs from Ushijima." Akaashi says and pets bokuto head. Bokutos tail began to wiggle.

"Really?! You think I was cool out there!" Bokuto says with a smile. Akaashi nodded.

"Yes Bokuto. You were so strong and cool" he says with a smile as he sees how happy Bokuto is.

Bokuto hugs him close. Akaashi then stands up.

"I'm hungry. Do you want something to eat." Akaashi asks softly.

"Can I eat you then?" Bokuto asks, trying to sound as sexy as he could. Akaashis cheeks are turning red. He turns around trying to hide the blush.

"Don't say things like that B-Bokuto" he says before leaving the room, not waiting for Bokuto.

"H-hey wait! AKAASHI!" Bokuto yells before rushing behind Akaashi.

* * *

Oikawa sits in the bed. In front of him is Iwaizumi, still in his wolf form. Oikawa sees that Iwaizumi was having fun by destroying one of Oikawas shirts. Oikawa sigh and stands up.

"Iwa-Chan don't ruin one of my shirts" he says with a glare, but the wolf didn't seem to care much. He keeps on throwing the shirt around, tossing and twirling it. Oikawa clicks his tongue.

"Iwa-Chan!" Oikawa says loadly. The wolf ears stand up and he turns to look at Oikawa. Oikawa held out a hand."Give me my shirt. Now!" he says.

The wolf looks at him before he continues to play with his shirt. Oikawa took a deep breath before walking up to the wolf and grabs the shirt. The wolf grabs the other side.

"I-iwa-Chan! LET GO!" he yells and tries his best to tear his shirt out of the wolf mouth. The wolf shakes his head from side to side, doing the same thing as Oikawa.

Of course the wolf was stronger and when it beagsn to take steps back Oikawa was gilding with it. 

" No! IWA-CHAN!" Oikawa yells. The wolf gave one last pull and with that Oikawa fall forward and lösen his grip on his shirt. Oikawa yelps as he made contact with the wodden floor.

"Ouch! That hurt Iwa-Chan!" he whines. He looks up and sees the wolf stop playing with the shirt. Instead Iwaizumi walks up to him and muzzled his head with his nose. Oikawa whines as he feels the wet nose touching him.

"Iwa-Chan _hahaha_ stop it" he says. Iwaizumi sat back on his paws. Oikawa also sat up and they look at each other.

"God Iwa-Chan. Look what you did to my shirt" Oikawa says. Iwaizumi whines. Oikawa takes his head in his hands. He looks into the emerald green eyes.

"Don't worry. Bokuto said that you can transform into a human in a few days,okey?!"Oiakwa says. Iwaizumi muzzled his cheek and his tail wiggle.

"You can be happy that I love you so much!" Oikawa says load. The wolf pulls back and stands on all his paws. Oikawa also looks shocked. _Did I just said love you? To Iwa-Chan?!_

He looks at Iwaizumi who also looks stunned, even when he was a wolf. His tail and ears stood upright. Oikawa then laughs.

"That was a joke Iwa-Chan! Don't take it seriously _haha ha_ " oikawa tries to laugh it off. Iwaizumi shakes his head before he climbs onto their bed. He walks in circles before laying down.

Oikawa stood up and lays down next to him. He feels Iwaizumis tail laying on top of his legs,trying to keep him safe. Oikawa huffs. He then closes his eyes, it was a long and exciting day after all. But he finally got his Hajime back, even if he was still a wolf. 


	10. Love me, love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sexy but also so fluffy or at least that's what I think. 😍😬

Suga wakes up to someone licking the side of his neck. Suga groans and tries to push the other person away. 

"Daichi.... I want to sleep" Suga groans, open his eyes slowly to look at Daichi. 

"You want to sleep. Okey. Then sleep with me" Daichi says before he wraps his amra around suga and starts kissing his neck and down his chest. 

Suga let out a laugh before he gasp as the feeling of Daichi licking his nipples. 

"D-daichi. What if the Hinata and Kageyama are coming in on us?!" he breaths out. 

"Don't worry I locked the door. Nobody will interrupt us" Daichi says before he pulls Suga's underwear down, reveling his half hard dick. 

Daichi takes the head in his mouth. Suga throws his head back with a gasp. It's been a few days since the last time they had sex with each other. Still, Suga could never get enough of Daichi. 

_"ah,... Please!"_ Suga gasp and grabs Daichi hair. Daichi pulls of with a lewd sound. 

"You know what to call me in bed, Koshi" Daichi says lowly before sucking Suga's ear. Suga grabs his shoulders, that leaves mark later. 

"D-Daichi. .. _Please, touch me.... HA!"_ Suga groans. 

Daichi kisses him to slow down the moment. Their tongues are dancing gently with each other. Suga breaks the kiss as he feels one finger being pushed in. 

"Daichi.... _Ah God, yes..."_ Suga moans out. Daichi laughs soflty and kisses Suga's thighs. 

He works Suga open with a second and minutes later a third finger. Suga pulls at Daichis hair, begging him to fuck him. Daichi thought about teasing him, but he sounded so cute today that he pulls his fingers out. Suga whines at the lose of friction. 

Daichi grabs out oil and lubs his hard, leaking dick. He groans as he touches himself, forgot about his pleasure because of Suga. 

"Daichi.... kiss me" Suga says. Daichi leans down and kisses him. He grabs Suga thighs and puts them around his waist. 

"Ready?" Daichi asks. Suga nods fast. 

"YES,.... _PLEASE..."_ Suga practically yells. 

Daichi pushy in slowly. He groans as Suga's tight heat surrounds him. Suga whines on the other side. 

When Daichi bottems out Suga let out a mewl. Daichi grabs his face and kisses his forehead. Daichi waits until Suga nods, telling him to move. 

Daichi starts slowly,pulling out before thrusting gently inside of him. The sex between Suga and Daichi was always gently. No rushing and loud skin slapping. They kisses and drowned in each other love. 

Daichi thrust inside of Suga, before he grabs his waist, changing the angle. His following thrust aiming right at Suga prostrate. 

" _YES..., God, right there Daichi...ah....!"_ Suga moans softly. 

Daichi groans. He can feel his orgasm building. He takes one hand and begins to stroke Sugas leaking cock. Suga grabs his wrist and gasp. 

" _Fuck.... D-Daichi..._ _!"_ Suga moans and comes on his and Daichi stomach. 

Daichi groans as Suga thighten around him. His thrust become sloppy and few seconds later he comes himself. 

"Koshi..." he groans. 

Daichi thrust a few more time, feeling his orgasm before stopping. Sugas and Daichis eyes met. They smiled. 

* * *

Oikawa woke up by an arm slapping him ins his face. Oikawa groans in pain. _Who dares to slap him in the face!_ When he looks to see who it was he couldn't believe his eyes. 

Next to him was Iwaizumi, of course. But he wasn't a wolf anymore. He was human again. Oikawa couldn't believe his eyes. He blinks a few times and rubs his eyes, thinking it was a dream. 

But when he hears Iwaizumi groans and opens his eyes, he saw Iwaizumi smiling at him. 

"Good morning, dumbass" he says with a smile. Oikawas eyes began to water. Iwaizumi noticed and sat up. 

"Oikawa! What is it! Are you hurt!" iwaizumi asks out of panic, but Oikawa shakes his head. He then let the tears fall. Iwaizumi looks at him before he was falling back. 

Oikawa jump on him and the fell on the ground with a _thump._ Iwaizumi groans, while Oikawa cries against his chest. 

" Fuck. That hurts you know" Iwaizumi says annoyed. 

"IWA-CHAN! YOU'RE BACK!" Oikawa cries out and sits up on Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi furrows his eyebrows. 

"Yeah, I know" Iwaizumi shots back, with a smirk. Oikawa slaps hime before hugs him again. Iwaizumi wraps his arms around him, rubbing circles on Oikawas back, calming him down. 

"Shhh, it's Okey Tooru. You don't have to worry anymore, Okey" Iwaizumi says and kisses Oikawa ear. Oikawa nodded with a sniff and thighten his grip on Iwaizumi, fear of losing him. 

After Oikawa calms down, Iwaizumi pulls him back, pressing their foreheads together. They look at each other. 

"Last night you told me you love me, Tooru" Iwaizumi says. Oikawas eyes went wide. He jumps out off Iwaizumi lap until his back hit the bed. He pulls his knees up, hiding his face. 

"jrjdhks" Oikawa mumbles behind his arms. 

"What? I can't understand you" Iwaizumi says and makes his way to Oikawa. When he touches his shoulder, Oikawa flinch at the contact. 

"Oikawa. Please look at me. You can trust me" Iwaizumi says and tries to pulls Oikawa arms away. Oikawa whines and shakes his hands away. Iwaizumi snarls. 

He leans close enough to Oikawa head. 

"Tooru, please, look at me" Iwaizumi whispers gently. Oikawas head slowly rose up. When they met eyes, Iwaizumi grabs Oikawas face, pulling him closer. 

Oikawa closes his eyes, when he felt their foreheads touching each other. Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa, who opens his eyes slowly. Iwaizumi saw fear in them. Fear of doing something wrong. 

Iwaizumi was never good at speaking about feelings, but he was good at actions. He puts both of his hands on each side of his face before leaning in. Iwaizumi closes his eyes. Then they lips met. 

Oikawa eyes went wide. His heart was beating like crazy, he thinks he might have a heart attack. Oikawa wants to pull away, but Iwaizumi keeps him in place. He tossed a hand in Oikawas hair, calming him down. 

He felt Oikawa relax he shoulder. Oikawa slowly calms down and closes his eyes, returning the kiss. He put both his hand around Iwaizumi head. 

They kissed each other, moving their mouth against each other, until they broke it for air. Iwaizumi smiles at Oikawa, who looks still unsure. 

"So....?" Oikawa asks, iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. "What was that now. What does that mean for us. Does that mean you like me. Or did you just do it to... You know, calm me down. I mean I liked it but I–" Oikawa was cut of by Iwaizumi laughing. 

Oikawa glares at hime and Iwaizumi shkaes his head. 

"I thought the intention was clear enough for you, Tooru" Iwaizumi says. Oikawa cheeks turning back by the way he says his first name. 

"You like me then?" Oikawa asks. Iwaizumi shakes his head again. 

"I love you" he says before kissing Oikawa again. Oikawa gasp in the kiss. He could feel tears falling down his cheeks. Iwaizumi whipes them away with his finger. The kiss tasted salty now, but neither of them cared. They only enjoyed the moment, now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. I also hope the sudden confession didn't come to rushed. 🤗


	11. Plans of the moon

"WHAT!" Suga yells and Oikawa _psst_ at him.

"Don't yell Okey, Jesus" Oikawa tells him, his cheeks and ears are turning red. Suga still couldn't believe his ears. Akaashi then joined them and sat down on the couch.

"What's going on here?" Akaashi asks gently.

"Nothing–" Oikawa wants to keep it a secret, but Suga was faster then him.

"Iwaizumi and Oikawa are dating each other" Suga says with a big smile. Akaashi looks at Oikawa with an eyebrow raised.

"Really? I thought you guys already were together. You seem like a perfect couple" Akaashi says.

Oikawa shook his head and his face became more red, looking now like a tomato. 

"I mean... I liked Iwa-Chan for a while but in the last days I realized it was more then. I found out that I love him." Oikawa says honestly. He himself couldn't believe what happened yesterday.

"Say Oikawa, did you already... you know, did it?" Suga asks with a teasing smirk. Oikawa choked on his drink. Akaashi looks shocked before he starts to giggle.

"N-no we haven't, and... If something like this would happen why should I tell you. You can't keep secrets to yourself." Oikawa asks and glares at Suga, who pouts.

"You wouldn't trust me" Suga says, trying to sound as hurt as he could. Oikawa rolls his eyes.

"Please, I trust Akaashi more then you. I know he will keep it for himself." Oikawa says and Suga fakes a dramatic gasp.

"God you two are so dramatic" Akaashi says with a laugh. Oikawa and Suga looking at each other before they start laughing too.

* * *

Iwaizumi, Daichi and Bokuto are out for hunt. Iwaizumi couldn't really concentrate on hunting, his mind was confused with the thing between him an Oikawa. _Boyfriends, huh._

Iwaizumi was suddenly, slightly, rammed against his shoulder. He saw Bokuto looking at him. 

"Hey! What's up with you today. You don't seem like yourself today!" Bokuto says loudly and Iwaizumi groans.

"Yeah Bokutos right, is everything alright?"Daichi asks. Before Iwaizumi can answer Bokuto gasp loudly, getting both of theirs attention.

"Maybe he still wants to eat us. Maybe he is still crazy in his mind" Bokuto says.

Daichi shakes his head. Iwaizumi was walking ahead of them. Daichi put an arm around his shoulder. 

"Come on you can tell us. You can trust the both of us" Daichi says and Bokuto puts his arm around his other shoulder.

Iwaizumi sigh. He could do nothing about them. What he wouldn't give to have Oikawa hear. 

"Me and Oikawa are dating" Iwaizumi blurts out, before he shakes their arms of his shoulders and continue on walking. Daichi and Bokuto stood frozen in place.

"WAITWAIT WIAT, WHAT!" Bokuto yells, befor he runs up to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi makes a sound as Bokuto gave him a big, strong hug. Iwaizumi wants to wiggle out of it, he couldn't really breath. 

"Bokuto, don't kill him please" Daichi says and Bokuto let go. Iwaizumi breaths in and out.

"So you and Oikawa, huh. I thought you two were already together, guess I was wrong" Daichi says.

"When did it happen, how did it happen. Who confessed?! Did you already did it?! My God I might explode–" Bokuto babbles question that Iwaizumi has problems to process them. Daichi tries to calm him down.

"It happened yesterday. It kind came and then we got together. And, NO, we didn't do it" Iwaizumi says.

"Oh, don't tell EM you don't know how to have sex, Iwaizumi ~" Bokuto says with a smirk, he was shoved away with an elbow of Daichi. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

"I know how to have sex, I just don't want to rush things with him" he says.

Daichi raised an eyebrow. 

"But you two know each other so long, doesn't that count as part of your relationship?"Daichi asks him. 

"Yeah, you two been together your whole life. You can easily skip all the dates and others things. Kiss him deeply, lay him out on the bed and then let's go!" Bokuto adds with a smile. Iwaizumi looks at him with a glare.

"Easy for you to say. I want our first time to be perfect" he says and rubs the back of his neck. A light blush creeping up his face.

Bokuto slaps his shoulder, iwaizumi rubs the place and looks at Bokuto with a face. 

"The perfect time for sex is under the moon" Bokuto says.

Daichi and Iwaizumi look at each other, then back at him. Bokuto sigh and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Under the moon is perfect. The light is soft an gentle. All the sounds are quiet down. The atmosphere is just, PERFECT! I remember my and Akaashis time, under the moonlight. It was so magical in its own." Bokuto says and began to daydream.

Daichi looks at Iwaizumi. 

"I don't know how Oikawa does things like you, but, Bokutos idea sounds great. But you don't need to have sex in the forest like them" Daichi says. Iwaizumi looks at the ground.

 _The first time under the moonlight. How Oikawa would look, with the light hitting his face._ Iwaizumi grumbles. 

"When is the next full moon, then?" He asks the others.

Bokuto snaps out of his thoughts. 

"In a few days. 3 or 4,you will find out, I mean your a wolf. You have a feeling for it" Bokuto says.

The sun was beginning to set down. Winter was a hard time. The sun was setting dibw so fast. Daichi grabs his things and put them over his shoulder.

"Come on guys we need to go home, before it gets dark. I thinks the others are already waiting" Daichi says. Bokuto grabs his things and speed walks to daichi.

 _Under the moonlight_. Iwaizumi keeps on thinking about Bokutos words. If he and Oikawa are going to have sex, it needs to be perfect. He could only hope that Oikawa was as ready as him. One way or another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish all of you guys a happy new year🎊🎉🍾


	12. Warnings

Bokuto was right about the thing, that as a wolf you can feel it in your body when the moon is full. Iwaizumi was standing on the small balcony, from Oikawas and his room.

Tomorrow would be the day, where he and Oikawa _can_ have sex. But Iwaizumi wasn't heartless to his boyfriend. If Oikawa didn't want to, Iwaizumi wouldn't force him.

He could hear Kageyama and Hinata yelling in the floor. Not long after the door swung open, reveling Hinata and Kageyama. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at them.

"Daichi wants to talk to you!" Hinata screams.

"Hinata dumbass. Daichi told me to tell him!"

"Well I was faster then you Slowyyama!" Hinata yells before running out of the room. Kageyama chased after him.

* * *

Iwaizumi made his way to Daichis bedroom, he shared with Suga. He knocks on the door and hears from the other side _come in._

Iwaizumi sees Daichi sitting in a chair. Daichi gestures Iwaizumi to take a seat in the other chair. Iwaizumi sat down and looks at Daichi. 

"You wanted to speak me" Iwaizumi begins. Daichi nodded.

"Remember the discussion we had, about you and Oikawa having sex." Daichi says like it doesn't harm him. Iwaizumiy neck began to turn red.

"Y-yeah, why?" Iwaizumi asks with a stutter.

"I just wanted to tell you that you're 18 now, right?" Daichi asks. Iwaizumi nodded in answer.

"It's normal that wolf that are 18 to bond with someone. Making kids, a family, you know that right?!" Daichi asks.

"Y-yeah, I... read about it when I was younger. Wolf want to _create_ their own pack. But,ehx are you bringing this up?" Iwaizumi says and looks at Daichi. Daichi sigh.

"I just want you to be careful. It could happen that things might happen that either you or Oikawa don't want to." Daichi says seriously.

"What should happen. Oikawa is only a half hybrid. He can't get kids" Iwaizumi says.

"I know, but you see. Akaashi thought that he also wasn't a hybrid you could get kids. In the end it did turn out he could." Daichi warns Iwaizumi.

"Okey. But if that's case it _must be_ super rare. Akaashi was, I kinde say, lucky?!" Iwaizumi says, not trying to sound to harsh.

"I know, but I just wanted to tell you, Okey" Daichi says. Iwaizumi nodded. He then stood up.

"Something else you want to tell me?" Iwaizumi asks, but Daichi shakes his head with a smile.

With that, iwaizumi went back to his bedroom.

* * *

Suga was coming in the kitchen. Oikawa helps hime out. Oikawa could hear Akaashi and Bokuto speaking with each other. Oikawa sees the serious face Bokuto made. He never thought that he could be serious one time.

"What are they talking about, Suga?" Oikawa asks and cuts the vegetables. Suga hums.

"I can't tell you. I promised Akaashi I wouldn't tell anybody" Suga says. Oikawa frowns before he smiles.

"Well Okey then. Then I don't tell you my secrets anymore" he says and hears Suga gasp.

"That not really fair Oikawa. You don't play nice" Suga says and glares at him.

"Well, when did I ever played fair"

"Okey, well yeah..... Okey, fine I tell you–" Suga says, before Oikawa could says something he puts a finger over his mouth."–but it's a secret, Okey" Suga says and Oikawa nodded.

Suga steps closer to Oikawa. Oikawa was so excited.

"Akaashi wants a baby, again" Suga whispers in his ear,before he steps back and continues.

Oikawa stood frozen in place. A. Baby. WHAT! Oikawa turns his head so fast around, suga thought it might break. Then Oikawa looks back at Suga. Back and forth between them.

"REALLY! YOU DON'T LIE!" Oikawa whisper-yells and Suga nodded.

"But I thought it was just lucky last time. Do you think he can't get pregnant?"

"I mean, yeah, last time was lucky but, he got pregnant, so that means he can get pregnant again. Of course the chances are very.... small, but if he wants it, he will get it" Suga says with a small smile.

"A baby.... huh. Lucky me that I dont and can't get a baby" Oikawa says. He hears Suga gasp. Oikawa looks dumbfolded.

"You don't want a baby?! Why! Their so cute, so small and their hands and feet, God, so cute" Suga says, but Oikawa makes a face.

"Yeah, well. They load and play with everything they see. It would be horrible to take care of them" Oikawa says.

"And what about Iwaizumi. Does he want babies?" Suga asks. Oikawas ears turning red.

"I don't know if he wants, he doesn't seem like the type of father figure." Ouakwa says, looking kinde _sad._

"Say, did you and Iwaizumi already had, sex?" Suga asks. Oikawa shakes his head.

"No, we haven't. But if we habe sex I want it to be perfect" Oikawa tells Suga. Suga grabs his hands and smiles at him.

"The moonlight!"

"The what?"

"The moonlight. It's a myth that if you have sex with your partner for the first time under the moonlight, of a full moon, their bond is unbreakable. It would be so romantic. And lucky you, the next full moon is tomorrow" Suga says. Oikawa blushes.

"Tomorrow! I don't even know if I'm ready" Oikawa says and looks at the ground.

"I now, but you and Iwaizumi know each other so long and your trust in each other is strong enough" Suga says. Oikawa looks unsure.

"Well if you tell so. I-I will think about it over night. And if I don't feel ready tomorrow, then I let it be, first" Oikawa says, Suga nods.

"But be careful. Iwaizumi is a wolf and under the moonlight they kinde, eh, get a bit out of control". Oikawa looks terrified.

"No no no, not that Iwaizumi will became a wolf again. But when wofls are 18 years old they want to bond and that can hurt" Suga warns. Oikawa looks at him.

"What do you mean with hurt?"

"Wolf want to Form a pack with their partner and for that they bond. This is an intimate timing between partners, and it hurts."

"oh... Okey, then?!" Oikawa looks unsure.

He heard and read in his books about the bond, but he never experienced it before. Suga knows what he talks about, so he must know about it better then Oikawa. Suga puts an arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry to much. I think that you and Iwaizumi will have a great time, Okey. But be careful, you don't want to get pregnant!" Suga says with a laugh.

"Yeah right, as if that would happen to me. I'm only a half-hybrid, so nothing can happen." Oikawa jokes with Suga.

"Never say never. You heard Akaashi!" Suga yells and made his way out of the kitchen.

"yeah haha.. Hah.. Ha..... ha.." Oikawa laughs nervous.

Under the moonlight and tomorrow. He and Iwaizumi will get through it together. They always made it together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh what will probably happen in the next chapter *wink wink*.  
> But I hope you liked this fic so far❤️🤗


	13. The moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really good at writing smut, or that's at least what I think😬  
> But I still hope you will like this chapter ❤️

Oikawa wakes up by the sunlight hitting his eyes. He groans and rolls over, to find the bed empty. His hands searched for Iwaizumi but his hand touched another thing. Oikawa opens his eyes and look at it. A letter? Oikawa opens it.

_Come downstairs into the Graden. Im waiting for you._

_IIwaizumi_

Oikawa groans but stood up. He changes his clothes before making his way downstairs. First then he noticed how quiet the house is. Where is everyone?

He stood in front of the door the leads to the garden, he grabs the handle and opens it. The first thing he saw was the beautiful pavilion. 

He then felt a hand tapped his shoulder. He turns around and sees. Suga? 

"Come with me Oikawa"

Oikawa follows him to the pavilion. Daichi pulls back a chair, for Oikawa to sit down. Akaashi and Bokuto made the food and drinks. 

Oikawa looks around him. The pavilion has roses growning up. The roof was glass with pattern. The sunlight hits the glass so beautifully. The 4 of them excuses themselves, leaving the couple alone. 

"Did you made this yourself Iwa-Chan?"

"Yeah. I wanted our date to be perfect"

"But you did had a little bit of help"

"Yeah, a little bit" Iwaizumi says.

Together say sit their and eat and drink together. They laughed and had fun with each other. After they finished eating Iwaizumi stood up and exchanged a hand out to Oikawa, who took it. 

Together they walked into forest. Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi and thighten his grip. 

"Where are we going Iwa-Chan?"

"To a beautiful place"

"More beautiful then me?"

"Yeah probably" Iwaizumi teased and Oikawa whines.

The forest became less and less until they both were standing in the middle of a glade. The glade has a soft looking field and a small waterfall with a small lake. It looked like a picture straight out of a fairytellk book. It wasn't necessarily big, but it was enough to fascinate everyone who would walk by. 

"This is beautiful. How did you found this place?" Oikawa asks.

"When I was not myself I was wandering around and found it. It helped me calm down. And bought my senses back to me." Iwaizumi explains.

Oikawa sees the small lake and came up with an idea. He started to strip down until his underwear was only left. Iwaizumi frowns at him. 

" Come on Iwa-Chan, take a bath with me"he says and starts waking into the lake.

Iwaizumi began to strip down as well and steps into the water. It was cold, but not to could to freeze to death. Oikawa then splashs at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi wouldn't lose against him.

They hunted each other, drowned and splashed around. They didn't even notice that the sunset was over and the moon starts to shine. 

Iwaizumi hugs Oikawa closes with his arms wrapped around his waist, Oikawa has his arms around his shoulder. 

The moon was shining in the middle of the lake. The light reflected so beautifully that Iwaizumi stares at Oikawa. His long lashes were wet and the light made him look like an angel. Oikawa pinches his nose. 

"Your staring Iwa-chan~"

"Well, how can I not stare. You look like an angel" Iwaizumi teased and smirks as he saw Oikawa blush. Oikawa hit his shoulder.

"Don't say things like this"

They looked at each other before slowly closing the distance. They lips met halfway and Oikawa made a sound that made Iwaizumi laugh. Oikawa angles Iwaizumi head to kiss him better. 

Iwaizumi then brushes his tongue at Oikawa lips, asking for entrance. OIkwa slowly opens his mouth, letting Iwaizumi explore his mouth. They tounges slide against each other perfectly, exploring each other mouths. 

Iwaizumi groans as he felt Oikawa tugging at his underwear. Iwaizumi understands immediately. He takes his and Oikawas underwear off, freeing them from their last cloths. 

Iwaizumi then grabs Oikawa by the waist and hosted him up so that his upper body was laying on the field. Iwaizumi sees Oikawas hard cock, leaking with precum. Oikawa shivers from the cold. Iwaizumi noticed. 

"Don't worry I will warm you up"

"You better do"

Iwaizumi kisses Oikawas neck and chest, leaving bruises and marks on his way. He payed extra attention to Oikawa nipples. He took on in his mouth and pinches the other. 

_"Ha-Hajime yes..... Feels gooood...."_ Oikawa moans and grabs at Iwaizumi hair, making him groan. 

He plays with them a little more before kissing further down. Just before he kisses Oikawa dick he pulls away, taking a good look at Oikawa. 

His cock was red at the tip, leaking and begging for attention. His face was red and he saw Oikawa put both of his arms over his face. 

"Don't stare like that Iwa-Chan" Oikawa whines.

"Oh, what happened to _Hajime"_ Iwaizumi teased.

Iwaizumi then pushed at Oikawa thighs, waiting for him to open them. Oikawa whines before letting them fall open. He never felt so exposed in his entire life. 

Iwaizumi kisses the inside of his thigh, kneading the other side. Oikawa mewls as Iwaizumi kisses closer and closer to his cock. 

Iwaizumi then took his dick in his hand and began to stroke it. Oikawa back arches. 

" _ah... HA-Hajime.... God,.... Please...."_ Oikawa begs.

IIwaizumi obeyed and took the head in his mouth. Oikawa moans as Iwaizumi took him deeper and deeper until it hit the back of his throat. Iwaizumi groans, while Oikawa whines loadly. 

Iwaizumi bobs his head up and down while playing with Oikawas nipples. Oikawa grabs his hair making Iwaizumi thighten around his dick. 

" _Hajime... Im close, please.... Yes..."_ Oikawa moans out.

IIwaizumi bobs his head faster, giving his best to pleasure Oikawa. 

" _Im coming.... Im gonne come!"_ Oikawa moans.

IIwaizumi gives a few more bobs before Oikawa moans out his name and comes in Iwaizumis mouth. Iwaizumi groans and swallow everything up. He then pulled off and licks Oikawa cock clean. Oikawa whines from over stimulation.

Iwaizumi pushed himself up so that his knees straddling Oikawas hips, lying on top of him. Iwaizumi kisses Oikawa.

The kiss was sloppy and messy, but also so perfect for the two of them. Oikawa pulls of then and looks down to see Iwaizumi own pulsing cock. 

It's red at the top also begging for attention. Oikawa kisses Iwaizumi again and grabs his dick to stroke it. Iwaizumi groans at the contact. He has completely forgotten about himself. To focused on pleasuring Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa wrist and puts them on each side of his head. They look at each other. 

"You sure you want this?" Iwaizumi asks gently.

Oikawa kisses him on the forehead. "I'm sure, hajime"

Iwaizumi then looks around, trying to find something that is like _oil._ Oikawa must noticed because his hands wiggles out of his grip and grabs a flower. Iwaizumi raises and eyebrow.

"In the flower their is a mixture.... It should be, Okey..." Oikawa says and turns his head to one side.

Iwaizumi sits back and breaks the stalk. Oikawas right, the mixture was just perfect. Iwaizumi smeared some of it one his fingers before holding them at Oikawas entrance. He looks up one more time at Oikawa, who nods softly.

"I trust you" he says.

With that Iwaizumi pushed one finger inside slowly. It was tight and Oikawa groans. It felt so strange but he wanted it so badly. Iwaizumi pushed his finger until it was completely inside. He pulled it make out and thrust it softly inside again. 

Oikawa keens and throws his head back. Iwaizumi rubs circles into his hipbone. He thrust the finger in, out, in, out. He then pushed a second finger inside. 

" _God....!"_ Oikawa groans between gritting teeth. Iwaizumi stops for a moment.

"Does it hurt?"

"N-no.... Keep going... Please." Oikawa groans.

Iwaizumi continues to thrust his finger in and out. The third finger joins them after a while. Iwaizumi keeps on saying gently thing against Oikawas hips. Oikawa could only whines in response. Iwaizumi then rubs over a spot that made Oikawa go crazy. 

" _Ahhh.. HAJIME..! "_ Oikawa moans out and arches his back.

IIwaizumi rubs the spot again and saw Oikawa whining. The spot must feel good then, huh. He rubs the spot again and again. 

Oikawas cock was dripping precum on his stomach. It was fascinating to watch Oikawas reaction. Iwaizumi scissor his fingers a few time more and pulls his fingers out then. Oikawa whines. 

" _N-no please, I can't.... More Hajime, please.... I Wanne come....!"_ Oikawa whines weakly grabbing at Iwaizumi shoulders.

IIwaizumi leans down and kisses the tears that started to flow down Oikawas face away.

"Don't worry I take care of you, Okey" Iwaizumi says and cups Oikawas face. Oikawa nods and looks him in the eyes.

Iwaizumi grabs another flower of the ones. He puts the mixture on his cock. He hissed at the contact. Oikawa sat up and rubs the mixture all over his cock. Iwaizumi groans and grabs his wrist. 

"S-stop I Wanne come with you" Iwaizumi groans and Oikawa let go lying back down. Iwaizumi hovers over him, putting Oikawas legs around his waist. Oikawa grabs Iwaizumis hands, holding their hands together.

"Tell me if it hurts, Okey. I don't Wanne hurt you" Iwaizumi whispers, like Oikawa is going to break if he speaks louder.

Oikawa nods. Iwaizumi then pushed in slowly. Oikawa closes his eyes and groans. It was very thight and it burns. Oikawa felt like he was on fire. Iwaizumi groans and puts his head into the crook of Oikawas neck. 

Once he bottoms out he stood still. Oikawa let out a harsh breath. Iwaizumi noticed. He let Oikawa get used to him. Iwaizumi then felt, Oikawas tail trying to wrap it around his. Iwaizumi did the same, so that both of their tail were tangled together. 

"Tell me.... When your ready...." Iwaizumi breaths. Oikawa grip tightens.

After a few minutes Oikawa began to thrust against Iwaizumi, who noticed. Iwaizumi began to move as well. Oikawa moans and Iwaizumi groans. 

" _Ha-hajime, ah, feels so good...."_ Oikawa moans.

" _you also... Feel good, Tooru..."_ Iwaizumi groans.

Iwaizumi let go off Oikawas hands and grips his waist, starting to thrust deeper and faster. Iwaizumi could feel himself getting lost in the friction. Oikawa bounced with every thrust he made. He grabs Iwaizumi shoulder hard, that leaves marks for later. 

_H-Hajime, faster... Mmhhh. Harder, faster. Please! "_ Oikawa begs. 

IIwaizumi obeyed and pulls out until his tip was inside and slammed back in, hitting the spot from before. Oikawas back arches and he moans so loud that birds are flying away. 

" _AhhA.... HAJIME, YES GOD! THERE PLEASE..... DON'T STOP! "_ Oikawa moans.

IIwaizumi never saw Oikawa in his life like that. Out of breath and totally drunk, crazy. His breath were harsh, eyes classy and face flushed. Iwaizumi groans and feels heat in his lower stomach. 

"I'm not gonne, fuck Tooru, I'm not gonne last long..." Iwaizumi groans and starts sucking at Oikawas neck. Oikawa keens.

 _"then come. Use me to make you come. Come with me Hajime, please!!"_ Oikawa moans out. 

IIwaizumi thrust became harder but sloppy. He groans a few more time before he spills deep inside of Oikawa. Oikawa moans and comes with him, all over their stomachs. 

Oikawa then felt a sharp pain. It felt like his body was on fire. Was that what Suga said to him before. The bond?! Oikawa squeezed his eyes shut, trying to not hyperventilate because of the _bond._

Iwaizumi also felt the heat. He could hear Oikawas quick breathing. He puts his hands to Oikawas wolf-ears and massage them. When he was younger and Oikawa was in pain, nervous, scared, he would massage them. It always calmed Oikawa down, like right now. 

Iwaizumi thrust became slower, riding out his orgasm before he stops and falls on top of Oikawa. 

They breathed together, trying to calm down. Oikawa heart was beating fast,like he ran a marathon. Iwaizumi pushed himself on elbows and pulls out slowly. Oikawa moans at the feeling of semen rushing out of his hole. 

Iwaizumi lays down next to him. He turns Oikawa to the side. Oikawa groans and he's going to be sore by tomorrow. Iwaizumi smiles and Oikawa smiles back. 

"I.... Love you.... Hajime" Oikawa breaths out before closing his eyes, snuggling against Iwaizumis chest.

Iwaizumi wraps his arm around Oikawa, tangles their legs together. He kisses the top of his head. 

"Love you to, Tooru" he says and closes his eyes. 


	14. The day after

When Iwaizumi woke up, he noticed that he wasn't lying in his comfy bed. NO, he was lying in a hard ground and stares up at the blue sky. Iwaizumi groans and sits up when he hears groaning next to him.

Iwaizumi looks over to see Oikawa. He saw the hickeys on his neck and chest. He also saw his handprints in his waist. A blush creeps up Iwaizumis neck. 

He lays down again and pulls Oikawa close to him. Oikawa whines in discomfort as he moved his hips. Iwaizumi massages his hips. Oikawa then slowly opens his eyes. 

"Good... morning, Iwa-Chan..." Oikawa says with a tired voice.

"Good morning.... Hope you slept well.." Iwaizumi says and kisses one of Oikawa ears, they twitched. Oikawa hums.

"We need to get back."Iwaizumi says and Oikawa whines, nuzzling iwaizumis chest.

"No, you're so comfy right now..."

"Well I leave. But if you want to be alone here then I don't have a problem with it. More space for me in bed" Iwaizumi teased and stood up.

"mhhh, fine... But help me, my hips hurt. You brute.." Oikawa says and Iwaizumi chuckles.

Iwaizumi got both of them dressed, not very pretty, but enough for them to walk home together slowly. Oikawa whines that he wants on Iwaizumiy back, so he transforms with his eyes rolling. He lowers himself, so Oikawa can climb on him. Oikawa lays donw on his neck and Iwaizumi began to walk them home. He hears after a few minutes quite snoring. _That idiot!_

* * *

"Oh My God! Where have you been we were so worried!" Suga says when he sees Iwaizumi and Oikawa walking into the house.

"You were the only one who was worried, darling" Daichi says. Suga hums at him.

"Well, someone has to" Suga says. He then saw Oikawa, who looks tired.

"Is he Okey?" He asks. Iwaizumi nods.

"He's just tired from yesterday"

"Oya!? What happens yesterday!" Bokuto says and comes out of the living room. Iwaizumi picks Oikawa up in bridal style and made his way upstairs, not answering Bokutos question.

"Hey!hey! Don't run away!" Bokuto complains. Akaashi wraps himself up in one of his arms.

"Don't be so noisy Bokuto. Let them come in first. It's also none of your business anyway." he says.

"But they our friends. Can't I ask them?" Bokuto says dumbfolded. Akaashi sigh. 

"Well did you saw the marks on Oikawas neck. I'm sure they had their fun" Suga says with a big smile. Daichi rubs his head. 

"You are also to exited."

"Well I'm going to ask Oikawa anyway. And he WILL answer me, that's for sure!" Suga says before walking back into the kitchen preparing food.

But neither of them saw Iwaizumi or Oikawa coming out of their room. Their were just to tired to do anything but sleep. 

* * *

On the next day, Oikawa wakes up first. He sees Iwaizumi snoring quietly next to him. He smiles before stretching himself, satisfying as his back pops. He walks to the closet and changes his clothes. 

Oikawa walks done into the living room where he saw Suga sitting with a tea. Suga looks up and smiles when he sees Oikawa. 

"Well good morning. I see you had a _very_ good time with Iwaizumi" Suga says and points at the marks on Oikawas neck.

Oikawas ears turn red, before he sits down on the couch next to Suga. Oikawa still felt slightly warm.

"And did you two had, sex?" Suga asks without blushing.Oikawa nods.

"Y-yeah we head. That is why I also wanted to aks you, when you did bond with Daichi, did you felt warm a few days after?" Oikawa asks.

"At the beginning I felt warm, but after 1 day it was gone" Suga says,but raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Okey... I just wasn't sure. I just still feel warm sometimes." Oikawa says.

Suga hums before pressing his forehead against Oikawas. And Oikawa was right, he felt a little warmer then usual. Suga frowns. 

"Maybe you catch a fever, I mean you both were outside in the cold. You guys are so stupid" Suga says.

"Yeah I guess." Oikawa says and then his stomach growls. Suga laughs.

"I have pancakes from yesterday. You can bring iwaizumi some with you. You both must be really hungry after you're activities" Suga says with a smirk.

"Don't be so embarrassing. God, it's like I'm talking to my mother again when I was a teenager" Oikawa says and walks into the kitchen, hearing Suga laughing.

Oikawa grabs a few pancakes, before walking up to his bedroom. He softly opens the door. He sees iwaizumi turning to the door with a Hum. Oikawa smiles. 

"I bought use breakfast, Iwa-Chan"

Iwaizumi sits up. "Pancakes?" he aks and Oikawa nods.

"Suga made them. Have a taste" he says.

Iwaizumi begans to eat. Even if he was human he has still some wolf habits, like eating tones of food. Oikawa ates with him in silent.

After finishing his, Iwaizumi looks to Oikawa who didn't even finish his. 

"Is everything Okey. You didn't eat all of them?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm not that hungry. I also don't feel really well" Oikawa says and Iwaizumi pressed a hand to his forehead. Iwaizumi feels the slightly higher temperature.

"Do you think you got sick, when we slept outside?". Oikawa hums and pulls the blanket over himself.

"Probably"

"But why didn't I get sick either?". Oikawa rolls his eyes. 

"Well duh, you're a wolf. You are used to the cold even if your in your human form. Now come here and make me feel better" Oikawa whines and and stretchs out both off his arms like a kid. 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and hugs Oikawa close to his chest. He breath in the scent and grinches. 

"You need a shower you stink. My sensitive nose." 

"Don't complain. I shower later. But first I want to sleep, again." oikawa says and shuts his eyes and drifts of to sleep, to the sound of Iwaizumis heartbeat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughs about this chapter?


	15. Could it be....?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly happen in this chapter. Mhhhhh.... I don't know🤔🤗

Everything was seeming to be fine. Kageyama and Hinata tried to learn some attacks from Bokuto and Iwaizumi. Kuroo and Daichi were talking about something. 

Akaashi, Suga and Oikawa were sitting inside and drank tea together. 

"Mhhh~...Akaashi how are you so good at this~"Suga moaned as he took a sip from the tea.

Akaashi blushed. 

"I learned it from my grandmother. She was really good at making tea and other things like this"

Suga and Akaashi were talking about different types of receipts that they could try. The only one who wasn't listening was Oikawa. He looked down at the cup of tea in his hands. Suga noticed and put a hand on one of his knees.

"Oikawa, are you alright? You seem to be a little bit of this week?" Suga asked.

"Yeah, I mean I still feel a little bit hot.... but I'm fine so don't worry to much about me" oikawa brushed off.

Then Akaashi came up and pressed his hand on his forehead. Akaashi immediately noticed the higher temperature. 

"You sure? You still seem to have a high temperature." Akaashi says and Suga frowned at him.

Suga pointed a finger at him. 

"Don't you dare lie to me now. You know that you can tell us everything!" Suga says and pouted.

Suga better hoped that Oikawa wouldn't lie at them right now or else. But Oikawa shake his head.

"No, I really mean it everything is–" Oikawa puts a hand over his mouth.

Suga and Akaashi looked at each other before at Oikawa. Akaashi put a hand on his shoulder and crouched done in front of him. 

"Oikawa –" Akaashi began but befor he could go further, Oikawa ran to the bathroom.

Suga and Akaashi followed him. When they reached the bathroom they saw Oikawa with his head in the toilet, throwing up. Suga walks to him and pressed and hand to his back, comforting him.

"Shh, everything is going to be Okey." Suga says but looks up at Akaashi with a worried face.

What Suga didn't aspect was Akaashis shocked face. Suga frowned and movers a _what is it!_ Akaashi groans before sigh.

Akaashi walks over to close the door and locks it up behind him. Oikawa in the meantime was finishing with frowning up. Suga gave him a towel with water, to clean his mouth. 

"What is wrong with me?" Oikawa asks with a shaking voice.

Akaashi sat down in next to them and put a hand on Oikawas shoulder. Oikawa looks at him with pleading eyes.

"Oikawa I want you to listen to me, but! You need to stay calm and don't freak out, Okey"

Oikawa looks feared for a moment and grbs Suga's hand. Sugas thumb touched the back of his hand. 

"I know these symptoms from me..." Akaashi begins to say.

"Is it bad....?" Oikawa asks with a quiet voice.

"Well...."Akaashi exchanges a look with Suga, who immediately knew what he was about to say.

".. It could be possible that you're..... pregnant" Akaashi says.

Akaashi and Suga waited for a reaction but when nothing came they ask Oikawa. But Oikawa was to lost in his thoughts. 

_Pregnant? He is pregnant! What would Iwa-Chan think if he finds out that I'm pregnant! And with HIS child propaply! This is it! Iwaizumi will leave him alone. He will end up in the forest forever alone and nobody will miss him! GOD –_

"TOORU!"

Oikawa shakes his head and looks at Suga. He looks at him before his face started to crumble. His eyes began to water and he let's out a cry. He put one hand over his mouth and let his head fall onto his knees.

"Oikawa.." Akaashi says and hugs Oikawa closes.

Tears began to stream down his face and he hugs back, so tightly that Akaashi thought that Oikawa might kill him. From behind Suga also huged him. They stayed likes this until Oikawa calmed down a little.

" _B-but I... Ah... I don't know how... I'm mean... A child, I can't... Iwa-Chan and I never...."_ Oikawa says in between sniffles.

Suga took Oikawas head in both of his hand and leaned in until their forehead are touching.

"Don't worry. Akaashi and I will help you, Okey". Oikawa nods and hugs himself against Suga's chest.

Like a mother suga petted his head. Akaashi carres his back. 

"I'm going to be alright. What about Iwa-Chan?" Oikawa looks at Akaashi out of the corner.

Akaashi gives him a small smile. 

"Don't worry you will be alright and believe me the others will help to-"

"And Iwaizumi loves you SOOO MUCHH. He would never leave you. I guess he will be more then happy to know about it" Suga adds.

Oikawa laughs out softly. And he had a feeling that everything is going to be alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts about this chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was the first chapter. I hope you liked it.🤗


End file.
